Within a computer system or platform, a Basic Input Output System (BIOS) may comprise firmware code enabling the system to function when first powered on or initialized. Hardware and/or firmware components may be identified, initialized and loaded with software via the BIOS. System Management BIOS (SMBIOS) may work together with the BIOS interface. In this regard, “SMBIOS Reference Specification” from the Distributed Management Task Force (DMTF) may enable a standardized way of representing system management information with respect to platform hardware and firmware components. Moreover, SMBIOS may provide key platform asset information such as platform Universally Unique Identifier (UUID), BIOS version, processor family and/or processor speed, memory type and/or memory capacity. An SMBIOS structure table may be a low-level data model used to store platform asset information. Each SMBIOS structure may begin with a header which may comprise type, length, and handle. The SMBIOS structure table may be located in the upper 1 MB of real-mode memory for non Extensible Firmware Interface (EFI) systems. Instrumentation may deliver SMBIOS based inventory information using Common Information Model (CIM). An SMBIOS structure table may comprise platform asset management information, system health monitoring information, and a system event log.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.